


Valentines Day Surprise

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Secret Plans, Surprises, cuteness, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Submission from Archangelsanonymous:</p><p>R2 will be together at HousCon for Valentines Day.  Rob is so disappointed because they will have to work and have no time to spend with each other.  Rich, of course, ends up surprising him at the end of the con with a honeymoon suite and a steak and bourbon dinner and maybe him wearing just his acoustic guitar.  </p><p>And maybe surprise Matt because Rob thinks he's gone home already and he was actually the one making all of the arrangements while they were doing the con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> You can find Archangelsanonymous (IE Patty), the wonderful person that suggested this very yummy prompt, here: [Archangelsanonymous](http://archangelsanonymous.tumblr.com/)

 

Rob had noticed the second he saw the dates for Houston and had sighed a little bit.  So much for proper Valentine’s Day plans.  Hell, Matt probably wouldn’t even _be_  there, because he normally left on Sunday morning.  He sighed and closed the browser on his computer.  

“Thinking too many deep thoughts there, Robbie?” Rich teased, leaning over the back of the chair to press a kiss to his neck.  

Rob hummed and grinned up at him.  “Nothing I can’t be distracted from.”  

~!~ 

Rob yawned and was glad when the last fan filed out after the end of the con.  He wanted nothing more than dinner, and to curl up with Rich.  That sounded like the best thing in the whole wide world. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.  

_‘I’m feeling like a private dinner tonight.  I’ve ordered steaks for both of us, and have a fresh bottle of bourbon.  Booked a different room tonight through Monday afternoon.  2469.  Top floor.’_

Rob rolled his eyes a little and headed up towards the room.  He knocked on the door and heard Rich call out to tell him that it was open.  He rolled his eyes and then froze when he heard the sounds of Rich strumming his guitar.  “Oooh, if my Valentine’s Day present is to get to listen to you sing, let’s skype Matt and celebrate-”

He turned the corner and stared for a long moment before he burst out laughing.  

“Well, there’s no need to skype me,” Matt said, smirking at Rob, adjusting his fake glasses on the bridge of his nose, carefully keeping the book positioned to cover his lap.  

Rich looked up and raised an eyebrow at Rob.  “And frankly, you are wearing far too many clothes for a Valentines evening.”  

“You aren’t wearing anything under that guitar, are you?” Rob asked, starting to unbutton his shirt.  

“Nope!” Rich said, strumming the chords a little bit.  “Though, we kinda need him to answer the door, don’t we?” 

Matt opened his mouth to answer just as there was a knock on the door.  “You two had better be eating naked!” he called and opened the door, taking the cart from the girl, handing over a tip with a wink.  “Have a good night.”  

“Sounds like you are having a hell of a better than me!” she said, winking back at him.  

Rob shut the door behind the tray and groaned covering his face.  Fuck, she’d _heard_  that.  

“What has you blushing redder than a tomato?” 

Rob gestured at the door and shook his head.  “Are you both eating naked?” 

Matt and Rich shared a look and shrugged.  “Wouldn’t be the first time.”  

Rob snorted and put the food on the table, settling down and looking at the both of them.  

They all finished their food quickly and took the bourbon to the bedroom.  Rob made sure he lost all of his clothing before he sat back on the bed and smirked at the both of them.  “So, gentlemen, what are your plans for me?” 

Matt looked at Rich and then back over to Rob.  “Uh.  How do you want us?”  

Rob hummed thoughtfully and smirked.  “Rich is going to go grab the lubricant.  Then, of course, you’re going to come here and straddle my face, since it looks like you’re feeling a little desperate and want to take the edge off.”  

Matt groaned and immediately crawled onto the bed.  “Fuck, you’re hot when you give orders.”  

“I told you he was fun to seduce!” Rich called, walking back into the room with the lube.  

An answering groan from Matt was all the response he got.  Rich snorted and settled in to watch the show.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
